High School is More Than Homework
by Kyuubi in Disguise
Summary: When will Sakura stop day dreaming about Sasuke? SOON! A ballroom dancing class ends up interesting with some gum. Please R&R. HighSchool AU [CHAPTER 8 IS UP] You thought I wouldn't update, didn't you?
1. Everything Ends the Same

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

This is NaruSaku story or will at least turn out that. This is an AU where everybody is in highschool or at least works there. I tried my best so here you go.

* * *

Sakura had made it, prime sitting in the bleachers. It was her turn to get the seat. About 10-15 metres past the centre line and 5 rows up was the best place. Sasuke always made the best plays around there and still had a good view of him scoring. Sasuke was captain of the Soccer team and whatever team he joined. Sasuke was so handsome it was ridiculous and more fangirls than you could imagine. His silky black hair with a longer cut. That never seemed to be out of place. With the perfect face and lean, but muscular body. Sakura liked all of those, but her favourite feature was his sharp eyes. One look from those eyes and your knees would go weak and you just have to feel the harsh, but lonely gaze just once more. 

It was the best time of the day for Sakura. She got to do the two things that she loved most. Mind the graceful Sasuke and study. Her marks were number one, but sometimes Sasuke beat her. But that was okay it was Sasuke-kun after all. Sometimes one would engross her more than the other, but wait she couldn't do that Sasuke was too important. That would be like cheating on Sasuke. Even if the books weren't alive. She still had to have complete devotion. She had to study though being the smartest person in school wasn't easy. Okay, it wasn't that hard.

And then Sasuke scored, "GOOO, SASUKE-KUN!!!" All the girls screamed at once.

Sakura thought she hear a noise right after the big cheer for the handsome Sasuke, but passed it as nothing.

Sakura thought it was weird that Ino wasn't here yet. So, she decided to scan the field for her. Sakura looked and succinctly gave a little jump. There was Ino right beside her.

Ino was a little taller, but not by much though. Sakura thought Ino was better looking than she was. You see, Ino's body had more curves than Sakura thought that she'd ever have. Also, she had her long luscious blond hair; Sakura felt that her pink hair just couldn't keep up. Although, originally gives you a few points, but you just can't beat an old classic like that. The only thing Sakura didn't feel inferior about was her eyes. Ino had some deep blue eyes, but Sakura nice emerald green ones. Not many people have green eyes let alone emerald green. One place Sakura really felt lacking was her breasts. Looking over at Ino she felt a little insecure. Cupping her to see if they had hopefully grown since last time she checked. Then all of sudden Ino asked, "Sakura what's wrong...?"

"OHHH... nothing", Sakura said quickly looking at hands and immediately put her hands at her side, "...You know how uncomfortable those under wire bras are."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ino replied.

'_Safe,_' Sakura thought to herself. Just then Sakura heard some mumbling from somewhere. Then she pinpointed the sound when someone sneezed. It was coming... It was coming from UNDERNEATH HEEER!!!!

Then a voice yelled, "UZUMAKI NARUTO, How dare you? Peeping of all things!"

There was a rumble from all the Sasuke watchers jumping and moving to a safer residence, to the sound of Naruto being dragged by the arm, by Jiraiya-sensei from under the bleachers. Yelling, "WAIT, don't listen to him! I'm INNOCCENT!!"

"Yes I'm interested how innocent you are. Tell me in my office," Jiraiya-sensei said while dragging him along the grass toward the nearest entrance to his office.

"NARUTO NO BAKA," Sakura exclaimed, "When he **ever** behave."

It was unanimous. All the girls found their other favourite subject, other than Sasuke, of course. How stupid Naruto is.

Naruto had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He wasn't particularly good looking and his marks were always just above the cut off grade. There was one thing Naruto could excel in, getting in trouble.

Naruto was innocent, for once. You see Naruto loved pranks and things of that nature, but it wasn't him peeping. To prove his innocence we have to look back 30 minutes earlier.

/30 minutes earlier/

Naruto was minding his own business and shoving everything into locker. He didn't feel like doing homework tonight. When all of a sudden his Sakura came around the corner. Well she wasn't his exactly or at all. She would be next week, but Naruto told himself that every week. Too bad for him next week hasn't come yet. Anyway, Sakura was almost his. Then he tried to say hi to his life long crush, but before he could open his mouth Sakura had already rounded the corner.

This infuriated Naruto. He knew were Sakura was going, he knew that all too well. It was awful he lost to Sasuke again and he wasn't even there. That made him so angry he came up with "The Great Naruto Plan to Destroy Sasuke While Sakura Was Watching Plan" He knew the title was long, but was too in the moment to think of another. Naruto knew his plan was great and everything great should have a name so you can put it down properly in the history books.

Now, to put his plan into action, but first he needed supplies. He needed a clown, his slingshot, some balloons and a Coke. Okay, didn't need Coke he was just thirsty. "The Plan," for short, was as follows Naruto needed a clown to distract Sasuke, while Naruto shot him with a balloon full itching powder. Then Sasuke would be on the ground rolling around and everyone would think he was weird. In that moment of questioning Sasuke, Naruto would appear from "nowhere" to make a funny comment. Naruto didn't know what it would be yet, but it would be great and Wha-la, instant love from the pink-haired angel. It was the perfect plan except, he didn't have clown. So, he guessed he just needed wait until the scrimmage started when Sasuke scored, again and do it during the kick-off. '_I'm too smart for my own good_' Naruto thought to himself. '_Also buy more balloons,_' he made a mental note.

/25 minutes later/

Naruto was angry; here he was trying to execute "The Great Naruto Plan to Destroy Sasuke While Sakura Was Watching Plan" and Sasuke wasn't cooperating. Ten minutes into the scrimmage and Sasuke hadn't scored yet. Naruto hoped he'd hurry up because he was dieing under the bleachers.

It was just then when Naruto saw an older gentleman with long white hair tiptoeing around. It was the Vice Principal, Jiraiya-sensei, but why was Jiraiya-sensei sneaking around. Naruto could investigate Sasuke wasn't even near the opposing team's goal and hadn't scored the whole practice. As Naruto was sneaking up on Jiraiya-sensei he was startled by a very loud "GOOO, SASUKE-KUN!!!" and tripped on some errant supports. '_Hmmmm, that's weird nobody seemed to notice,_' Naruto thought to himself. Anyway Naruto crept closer to the unsuspecting Vice Principal and then got right up behind him. Naruto poked and whispered, "Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Well, uhhh... you see I uhhh... was just uhhh..." Jiraiya said fumbling for an answer, "Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Yes, you do," Naruto said angrily.

Jiraiya pointed upward grinning from ear to ear, "I'm doing research, for a book I'm writing. Want to join me?"

Naruto looked up to find the behinds of all of the Sasuke fangirls. Naruto said in reply, "Jiraiya-sensei, you need help and I'm going make sure that justice is done." To Naruto that sounded so cool and he'd be a hero to his lovely Sakura for pointing out this pervert. That is he would have if only he hadn't to sneeze at that exact moment. "Ahhh- chooo," went Naruto.

Jiraiya saw his opportunity and took it and yelled, "UZUMAKI NARUTO, How dare you? Peeping of all things!"

There was a rumble from all the Sasuke watchers jumping and moving to a safer residence, to the sound of Naruto being dragged by the arm, by Jiraiya-sensei from under the bleachers. Yelling, "WAIT, don't listen to him! I'm INNOCCENT!!"

"Yes I'm interested how innocent you are. Tell me in my office," Jiraiya-sensei said while dragging him along the grass toward the nearest entrance to his office.

* * *

**Endnotes:** Was that okay? Thanks for reading and review please. I really like feedback. BTW next chapther introduces Tsunade and Shizune. There will be some gambling so that will be fun. 


	2. The Reason Why Gambling is Illegal on Sc...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

Hey I got inspired so here is chapter two. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writting it. The best part of this was it was only supposed to be two paragraphs, but turned out to be its own chapter.

* * *

Jiraiya burst into his office. He threw Naruto into a chair on one side of a large desk and took a seat on the opposite side. Then, he said while rubbing his forehead therapeutically, "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto gave a loud boisterous laugh and replied, "And who was the one peeping?"

Jiraiya gave a quick retort, "Do you think I missed the slingshot and your 'ammo'?" Naruto was stunned in all the commotion he forgot about "The Great Naruto Plan to Destroy Sasuke While Sakura Was Watching Plan". Jiraiya continued, "How many times have I taken that thing away from you?"

"As many times as I've stolen it back," Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya let out a sigh and replied, "Well whatever, your not in trouble today. You ruined my research so, now you have to entertain me. Are you ready?

"And if I refuse?" Naruto tested. He didn't feel like it right now.

"You get a trip **there**," Jiraiya said with a sneer.

"Fine," Naruto said as he gave up.

Jiraiya reached into his desk and pulled out a deck of cards and three boxes of paper clips. One was very heavy this one was Naruto's, the next one was about half full, but not quite this one was Jiraiya's, and the last one almost empty this was their usual third player's. Jiraiya noticed he had picked that one up and said, "Ohhh yeah, **she's** not here."

Just then a women burst thought the door and yelled, "What all the commotion?"

Jiraiya mumbled to himself, "Speak of the devil."

"What?" the woman yelled in reply.

"You're causing all the commotion!"

"Whatever, why is Naruto anyway, is he..." she trailed off as she saw the cards. "Wait, you guys started without **me**? Why would you do such a thing?"

"You weren't here Tsunade, anyway why would you care your not supposed to be encouraging gambling in a school being the principal."

"Shut up and deal me in, pervert."

Principal Tsunade was very good looking for woman her age. In fact, she was extremely good looking. Tsunade had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a gentle face. All packaged in with an explosive temper. She even had an army of snitch fanboys who'd do anything she'd ask. They were never allied like the Sasuke fangirls, but anyone found obsessing over Principal Tsunade was just called a TUSK (Tsunade's Unofficial Snitch Klub) member and was considered lost. Naruto wasn't into that older women crap as he called it. Tsunade didn't know about TUSK. She knew that she had little fanboys, but didn't think it was as deep as it was. Tsunade hated work so could usually be found roaming the halls. She also had an ever-growing affinity for gambling, but had the worst luck known to man. So, an opportunity like this was hard to pass up.

Tsunade stared down Naruto and that told him to get out of her lucky chair. The game went on as usual Naruto won way too much, Tsunade hardly won at all, and Jiraiya would win now and then and make Naruto and Tsunade get upset with his comments. For Naruto this was a usual occurrence. So often it almost seemed that the Principal and Vice Principal were some of his friends. Naruto got into trouble, got sent to Jiraiya's office, he get lectured and punished, they'd play cards, and Tsunade would burst in and get upset for not telling her. Naruto would get punished most of the time, but sometimes the punishments were kind of weak. He remembered overhearing Jiraiya saying something about his situation and needing to vent frustration and get attention.

The door flew open once again and another familiar women rushed in. "Tsunade-sama," said in relief.

Naruto looked over at a clock. A surprising 40 minutes had passed. "Not now Shizune," Tsunade rebuked.

Shizune was Tsunade's secretary and usually was the one keeping the school going. She had black hair that hung right over her shoulders. Having a pretty face that usually looked worrisome. Shizune could usually be found scolding or searching for a principal that seemed allergic to work and seemed to be the only one that could get the almost reluctant principal to do some work.

"Tsunade-sam..."

"Not now, I'm winning"

"Tsuna..."

"SHHHHHHHHH, I'm about to win my fourth hand."

Shizune knew the importance of this to Tsunade it'd take a lot more than her to pry Tsunade away from the game. The fourth hand something of importance. She had never won four hands in a row. This would some kind of miracle. The school could be on fire with fire licking the door, a massive earthquake could hit a leave the school split in two, or hordes of terrorists invading the school and a AK-47 pointed right at her and Tsunade would still be wondering if she should draw two or three cards. So, Shizune did the only thing that she could: take a quick peak at Tsunade's cards and quietly take at seat.

Tsunade had been starting at her cards for what seemed an eternity before Shizune had interrupted. Now it seemed liked it'd start all over again. There was one agonizing minute after another. Time seemed to slow to a near halt. Tsunade knew the exorbitant time she had taken. So, to make up for it she decided to make her draw dramatic. "Two cards, please," she said with her most playful voice. One moment passed then another. Then, Tsunade looked up: Naruto was long since sleeping, Jiraiya nursing an unmarked bottle, and Shizune was off in her own world. "Two cards you **old pervert**!!!!!"

Everyone came back to the game with a start. "Ohhh, so you've decided to play," Jiraiya responded.

"Just gimme two cards you **old pervert**!!!!! Before I suspend you!!"

"Touchy," Jiraiya said in a huff. Tsunade starred him down as Jiraiya pealed two cards of the top of the pile and threw them in her direction.

Tsunade looked down at the cards that had just slid under her hands. This was it, the moment of truth so to speak. She was about to reach for them when Shizune interrupted. "Tsunade-sama," she said very tentatively.

"What!?!?!?" roared Tsunade, giving a look that would make your blood run cold. This one look would make you beg for the evil eye.

"Would you like to make a bet?" Shizune said trying to keep her composure.

"Really?" Tsunade said with a bright smile.

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief the old Tsunade was back. "Maybe Tsunade-sama, if you win you don't have to do any work that doesn't have to be done for the rest of the week," Shizune was still a bit on the hesitant side.

This was an excellent deal it was Wednesday after all. "And if I lose," Tsunade said with distain.

"Than you only have to one thing before you go home today and work hard tomorrow." This sounded pretty light, but Shizune knew she could hook her into lots more work.

"That's fine because there's no way I'm going to lose," bellowed Tsunade after pounding fist on the desk.

"Whatever, old lady Tsunade just play!" barked Naruto.

"Fine!!' she yelled and picked up her two cards and then gave the grin of all grins. "Take this!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed with supreme confidence while laying down a 7 to Jack straight.

"Ahhh, I lost," Naruto said sat back down a little depressed.

Great, now all that was left was that old pervert and looked a little depressed himself. "Lay down your hand," Tsunade sneered at Jiraiya.

"Fine this is all I have," said a little depressed throwing his hand one card at a time. There was a 7, a 10, a 3, an Ace, and a Jack. Oh Yes, she had won, she had won, but wait a minute there something strange about these cards. They were all the same colour; no wait all the same suit.

"Flush beats a straight I believe," Jiraiya teased.

This was more than she could take. Firstly she lost her record, secondly she lost to him and thirdly he had to **gloat**. She leaped over his desk and started to strangle him and once she was sure he was dead she said, "Come on, Shizune we've wasted enough time here."

Tsunade left and Shizune was soon to follow, but not before Shizune apologized for Tsunade's behaviour.

Naruto moved over to where Jiraiya was laying on the ground and said, "Hey old pervert, can I go now?"

* * *

**Endnotes:** So thanks for reading and please review. Please write review I like them it makes me feel special. Next Chapter Naruto finally gets out of Jiraiya's office and gets a punishment that's pretty much perfect. It should be up in 3 or 4 days.


	3. Jiraiya's Giant Pin and Naruto's Great A...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

I like this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey old pervert, can I go now?"

Jiraiya was lying there and almost looked like he was thinking. Naruto didn't care he just wanted to finally get out of there and get "The Plan" back into action. In all the commotion Jiraiya had forgotten to confiscate the slingshot. So, this gave Naruto another golden opportunity. He just hoped the pink haired angel was still watching. Jiraiya still hadn't responded and still had that look on his face like he was deep in thought. So, Naruto gave him a swift kick and raised the volume of his voice while he repeated himself so Jiraiya could hear him better. "HEY!!!! Old pervert, can I go NOW?!?!?!"

Jiraiya came back to reality with a start. Then Jiraiya pick himself and started fixing his tie, as he was looking window. Then Jiraiya's eyes widened and he gave one of his great smiles. It looked as though Jiraiya had found what he was looking for. Naruto was about to ask again in the same manner when Jiraiya said, "Of course you can go..."

Naruto responded to these words with a resounding, "Yes," and started for the door. There was still time to pull off "The Plan" after all.

"But first you have to serve your punishment," said Jiraiya. Naruto's bubble was officially burst.

Naruto could get out of this one. "I thought we dealt with this. I wasn't the one peeping now was I?" Naruto responded with a great smile of his own.

"I thought we dealt with this. I wasn't the one with the slingshot now was I?" The great smiles kept on coming.

Naruto was in shock. Yet again his bubble was burst. He forgot Jiraiya knew about "The Plan". That is he didn't know about "The Plan" so much as he knew he was going to execute it. Or was it that he knew... Naruto decided not to think about that and thought of a great comeback. "Since we both did something wrong, that cancels us out. Now doesn't it?" Naruto said responding with the smile of all great smiles.

"No," Jiraiya said complete with a greater smile and a bubble burst.

Naruto had one bubble left, "The Plan", but he had to hide this bubble with all his stealth. "Fine," he said with his best voice of surrender.

"There is one thing you have to do and only one thing," Jiraiya said with what seemed to be the greatest smile known to man.

Naruto felt a flood of fear, like no other. It was going to be time; he was going to have to go **there**. Jiraiya's smile was huge he could feel the pressure. It was too much, he couldn't take it, and Jiraiya's great smile was crushing him.

"You have to apologize to every girl that is left out there for peeping"

"WHHHATT!??!!??!! That's all?"

"Is that too light? I can make it harsher."

"NOOO!!!! Ahem No, that's fine," Naruto said in complete relief. Everything had worked out. Naruto could still implement "The Plan", Sasuke could still look like a fool, Naruto could still look cool, and Sakura could still fall instantly in love with him. Something was wrong with this punishment, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. Naruto remembered something and spat back at Jiraiya, "Wait, I wasn't peeping so why do I have to apologize?"

"Because I said so. Anyway if you're not happy with your punishment I could change it"

"I hate you, old pervert," Naruto said with all the disgust he could muster.

Naruto decided to take his "punishment" and leave while the getting was good, but just after Naruto had turned around to leave Jiraiya decided to say, "Oh and you can hand over that slingshot before you leave."

_POP_. Naruto fell to the ground like all the energy had been zapped out of him. His last bubble was burst and thus his last leg was kicked out from under him. Naruto slowly got up, slowly reached into his back pocket, slowly pulled it out, slowly walked over to Jiraiya's desk, slowly placed the slingshot down, and finally slowly let go. Naruto so depressed sulked over to the door when Jiraiya said, "The weak ones always fall the hardest."

That was the spark Naruto needed. It was like Naruto full of gasoline fumes and that spark ignited it. Naruto pivoted around with his head down and his finger pointed in Jiraiya's direction. Then Naruto swung his head up and said with his most confident voice, "I am Umuzaki Naruto and I will not lose to the likes of you!! No confiscated slingshot will be the downfall of me!! I will take it back and I will take that pin of yours away from you!!!"

Naruto turned around and swiftly opened and slammed the door as he left. Jiraiya smiled, Naruto had played right along with him. Then he thought back to what Naruto said and smirked, then a snicker, then a chuckle, follow by a large laugh and finally just laughing his heart out. What was that pin thing about? Jiraiya regained his composure turned around and pulled out his telescope to watch Naruto "apologize" to all of the high school girls.

Naruto began his long trek towards the soccer field. It was a long journey; Naruto had to walk across half the school grounds to get there. The long walk gave Naruto a chance to think about things. Naruto remembered all the times he tried to talk to the girls, especially Sakura. He'd try to say something and after he would say the second word out he'd get told to shut-up. How was he supposed to apologize?

Apart from that **Naruto** incident Sakura's favourite time of the day was going great. Once again she was the last one watching Sasuke. She was the last pretty much everyday. It depended when her dad picked her up. It wasn't that her parents let her do this and picked her up at around a time. It was that Sakura didn't live close to the high school at all. She'd have an hour and fifteen minute walk otherwise. So her dad picked her up after work. The reason she lived so far away was that this was a ritzy school and all of the students were either filthy rich or at least pretending. Sakura on the other hand was some kind of freaky genius. So, the school got her to pick up the slack for the lazy rich kids who never did their work and got poor marks.

Sakura was almost there. The finish line was just a few pencil strokes away and the answer is x ï‚±4. This was great because she had gotten all the preceding questions correct. The day was going pretty much perfect. Today she had gotten the last Jell-o at lunch, minimal homework in all her favourite classes, perfect setting for watching Sasuke, gotten all the answers so far right in her math homework, and because that stunt Naruto pulled he probably be in detention for a while so he wouldn't bother her after school. This day was going so good Sakura thought she'd name it because everything great should have a name so you can put it down properly in the history books or at least her day planner.

Sakura turned to one the last pages in the textbook to look at the answers and the answer was... drum roll x ï‚±7!?!??!?! Wait this was wrong it had to be. Today was one of days that were so great they were named. How was this happening? She couldn't have gotten that question wrong. Sakura couldn't take it. She began to pace while frantically looking over her notes.

Naruto had finally made it. When Jiraiya had sent him out to apologize there had been about eight girls out there, but since it was a long walk almost all had gone and only one was left behind. Naruto didn't notice that only Sakura was left until he got to the bleachers. Naruto looked up and let out a great smile. He got to talk to Sakura and she couldn't tell him to get lost until he was finished. That old pervert's orders of course. "Oi, Sakura," Naruto said. She didn't hear him and she looked really busy muttering something about 'How could this happen?' This was almost better than "The Plan". Naruto could go and comfort her and be her knight in shinning amour. This would be his great apology. Naruto hadn't needed to comfort anybody, in recent memory anyway. How was he supposed to do that and apologize? Naruto thought long and hard about this as he climbed the stairs of the bleachers. Well as long as you could for five rows up.

Sakura still couldn't believe this. It was impossible. She was still frantically pacing while that last question haunted her perfect day. Sakura didn't notice Naruto deep in thought as he headed up the stairs and it almost seemed Naruto had forgotten about his pink-haired angel. Sakura had thought she found out what the problem was and decided to celebrate. In the little celebration dance Sakura whacked Naruto. Naruto surprised by this and it threw him off balance. He was going to fall so he unconsciously and grabbed on to something. That something was Sakura and since she wasn't aware of what was happening she fell off-balance as well.

Naruto and Sakura began to fall together. It was the first thing they had done together since that 7th grade science project. They began to roll down the stairs of the bleachers. It was a torrent of arms and legs and then finally they fell flat on the shale track below.

Sakura reclaimed her bearings and found she was lying on top of Naruto. Naruto was unconscious and thus was unaware of his good fortune. He was lying there with a stupid smile on his face and it was then when Sakura noticed something. When Naruto wasn't being annoying, pigheaded, or perverted he was kind of, almost, maybe a little cute? Sakura quickly brought herself back to reality. What was she thinking and why was she still on top of Naruto? Just then her left side gave way and once again fell on top of Naruto. What was happening? She wasn't that weak, was she? She looked over at her left arm and saw what the problem was. Naruto smiling and unconscious had the mother of all death grips on her arm. Sakura tried to pry Naruto's hand off her arm, but to no avail. She only had one option left. "NARUTO WAKE UP!!!" she bellowed several times while she pounded his chest and slapped his face. Finally Naruto groaned.

"What? What do you want?" said Naruto still coming back from la-la-land. He woke up to find Sakura on top of him and he smiled. There was only one thing wrong with the picture. She looked furious. Naruto saw her pointing at her wrist. "Oh, oh, ohhhh, sorry," he said while releasing her from his grip.

"You better be, what was that for?" Sakura scolded while she got up and tried to massage the blood back into her hand.

"I was just... just trying... to apologize?" Naruto said while fumbling for an answer.

"Well that was some apology"

"But, but Jiraiya-sensei..."

Sakura interrupted, "Did Jiraiya-sensei tell you to pull me down and throw me in the dirt?"

"Uhh... No," Naruto was at her mercy.

Sakura scolded him and told him about proper educate and other things for about 5 minutes. Until finally she said exasperated, "Now get the hell away from me!"

"But, but..."

"If Jiraiya-sensei asks I'll tell him you apologized. Now GOOO!!!"

"Yes," he said all depressed. Naruto turned slowly and began a depressing walk to the bus stop.

Sakura was fuming. Naruto had really done it this time! Her hand was still tingling, her leg hurt, her hair was a mess, she was all dirty, not to mention that her notes were all over the place. Sakura finally got everything back in order and sat back down on the bleachers and looked up. Naruto was only half way across the soccer field. He looked really depressed. Sakura almost felt sorry for him and then told herself he deserved everything she said to him. She didn't quite believe herself. She told herself one last time, '_Stupid Naruto deserved what he got... Riiiggght?..._'

* * *

**Endnotes:** Next chapter Sakura's father makes Sakura offer Naruto a ride home. So, that should be fun. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	4. The Best and the Worst Ride Home Ever

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

Hey, I supposed to be doing my homework right now because I have two assingments due and a midterm this week, but I like writting better. Anyway this probably isn't the last itme its going to happen, but is the last time this week. I won't even start writting again until Thursday. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Beeeeep Beeeep**_ Sakura knew that sound it was her father come to pick her up. She looked over to check and sure enough it was him. Sakura gathered her things and raced over to the car. When she got to the car her dad had already swung the car door open. She stepped in, threw her bag over the passenger seat, sat down, did a quick check to see if the coast was clear, gave her dad a quick hug, and said, "Thanks Daddy!"

"I pick you up everyday. You don't have to thank me everyday," her dad commented.

"I'll do what I want," Sakura pouted playfully.

"Far be it from me to argue with that logic," he teased.

"Dad do we have to do this everyday?" Sakura questioned him.

"Yes, yes we do. So, how was your day?"

"Good."

"That's good. Now let's get go..." Sakura's father said as he trailed off.

"What?" Sakura queried.

"That boy over there at the bus stop, he lives near us doesn't he?" Sakura's father said while pointing.

Sakura looked over and saw Naruto waiting for the bus sullenly. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk to him after what happened. So, she replied, "I don't think so." She lied she knew everybody's address in all of her classes in case they were paired for a project.

"No I'm sure of it," responded her dad, "Lets give him a ride. He looks depressed. I bet a ride would cheer him right up."

"He looks like he wants to be left alone," Sakura said like it was true.

"No I disagree, Sakura go ask him if he wants a ride home."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Sakura," he said with a stern face.

Sakura made her point clear, "There is no way I'm doing this. No way in the entire world. No way you could ever convince me."

"Naruto, would you like a ride home?" Sakura asked. '_How did he do that?_'

Sakura did know. She knew pretty well. Her dad could be pretty persuasive, especially when it came to things like allowance.

Naruto stood there in shock. His surprise was interrupted by Sakura going, "Weeelllll..."

"Uhhh... yeah sure. Do we even live by each other?" said a Naruto still in shock.

"Apparently we do," said a perturbed Sakura directing that at her father.

Naruto opened the door to the back seat, got in, and was about to sit down when Sakura barked over the front seat, "And don't touch my stuff!"

"Sakura," her dad cut in giving her another stern look.

"I mean err... Watch out for my backpack please," Sakura said in a fake sincere voice.

Sakura's dad pulled away from the curb and began the drive home. For Sakura a painful silence occurred and it seemed to go on forever. Sakura wanted to break this silence, but Naruto was in the car. He would be included in the conversation and that was the last thing she wanted to do after what just happened. Sakura had to do something, but what? "So, Naruto how was your day?" Sakura's dad asked breaking the silence.

"Fine Sir," Naruto replied.

"What sir, call me Sa..."

Ahem Sakura interrupted that sentence. She didn't want any of her friends be on a first name basis with her, dad let alone Naruto.

"Okay, Okay," went Sakura's dad, "Call me Haruno-san and besides how could your day only be fine?"

"It just was, sir... uhhh Haruno-san," said Naruto correcting himself.

"You sound like my daughter," said Sakura's dad with a chuckle.

"Dad!"

"Right, sorry, sorry," he apologized to Sakura. He had forgotten about the "Talking to people she knows rules".

"Oh, I remember a test was supposed to be handed back today. In history class, was it? Who teaches that again?" asked Sakura's dad.

"That would be Iruka-sensei," Sakura piped up. Finally something that wasn't uncomfortable to talk about, school. She had forgotten about the test. It wasn't one of her high points of her day. So much else had happen that on the great day. Except for that last part with Naruto. '_Why does Naruto have to do such stupid things all the time?_' she thought to herself. What was worse is that Naruto's smiling unconscious face kept popping into her head. '_Why did he have to look like **that **anyway?_' Sakura knew the cure she'd think about Sasuke-kun that would do it.

"Sakura, Saakuura..." Sakura awoke from her daydream to the sound of her dad calling her name.

"Wh... Wha... What?" said Sakura still trying to jump from dream world to the real one.

"Sakura, sorry to wake you, but I think you should be included in this conversation as well. Naruto probably does want to talk to an old man the whole ride home," joked Sakura's dad.

"That's not true si... Haruno-san," said Naruto defending himself. "Most of the time only adults will talk to me..." he bellowed and then trailed off. That was kind of true because of his situation and how he acted most of the parents at the school wouldn't talk to him, but the people he talked to most were adults. There was old lady Tsunade, the old pervert Jiraiya, Onee-chan Shizune, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and **her**. Other than that there was Sakura who was always scolding or yelling at him, he argued with Sasuke a lot, he guessed Kiba would say something sometimes and Ino would turn around to help Sakura yell at him. The only person he could kind of call a friend was Shikamaru. "I'm stuck in that old perverts office all the time so I'm used to talking to old men," said Naruto correcting himself.

"Then it looks like you need practice talking to an young lady. Oh, and look we have one right here. Now Sakura since you were of in la-la-land I'll need to bring you up to speed. Let's see, where did you drop off, oh yeah, history tests. Well, Naruto here got a 67 and he seemed pretty proud of it and then we talked about Iruka-sensei. Naruto doesn't like the class, but he likes Iruka-sensei. He treats Naruto to ramen sometimes and I thought that was pretty neat to have a good relationship with teacher. Then we wanted to find out what you got on your test and that's where you came in. Now since Naruto needs practice talking to a young lady I'll shut-up for the rest of the trip. Don't worry about me you guys my throat is sore anyway."

"..." Sakura was in a state of total shock. Worry about him she was going to kill him. She didn't know what to do. Judging by the area they still had about 10-13 minutes left in the drive home.

"What's wrong Sakura?" queried her father.

"Uhhhh... I don't know what to talk about," she lied.

"I gave you a subject Sakura. Your history test or you could ask him what's his favourite class is or teacher," he suggested.

"I thought your throat was sore," glared Sakura.

"It is" cough, hack, wheeze went Sakura's dad.

"Uhhh... I got a 92," she said.

"Wow, that's great Sakura-chan! Did you study lots," Naruto hit his forehead and looked down, "Oh wait, sorry that's a stupid question."

"What do you mean that's a stupid question," said Sakura with a glare.

Naruto was frightened; apparently Sakura had been taking lessons in glaring from Tsunade. "Its just..." muddled Naruto.

"I do other things than study you know," said Sakura with a pout while crossing her arms, "I would have gotten a higher mark, but I decided to do something with Ino instead of study one night."

"What I meant to say was that of course you studied your always prepared for everything," said Naruto covering.

"Oh, okay," said Sakura. This went on for the next 7 or 8 minutes. They'd try to talk about something Naruto would say something stupid and Sakura would get annoyed.

Until Sakura's father interrupted by saying, "Oi, Naruto. Where do you live?"

"Three blocks that way in the apartments," said Naruto pointing left.

Sakura's dad pulled up in front Naruto's apartment complex and said, "Hey you don't live more than a few blocks from us. You should come for supper sometime. The wife makes a fine bowl of ramen."

"Sure," he said with glee and then he got up and skipped away to the front door of the apartment building. This had been the best moment of his life. Well, one of the top ten anyway. Not only did he get to talk with Sakura, but also he got invited for ramen sometime.

"I'll have Sakura invite you over sometime," yelled Sakura's father out the car window and Naruto waived back.

"Why did invite him for supper?"

"Because I like him and I'd like to talk more with him and besides Naruto doesn't have a family remember. He should have a family experience at least a few times in his life," said Sakura's father.

"I guess that's okay," said Sakura reluctantly.

"Good," said Sakura's father as he looked at his daughter.

"But why does it have to be our family?"

Sakura's father looked down at her and smiled and then gave out a large hearty laugh.

* * *

**Endnotes:** So that was fun wasn't it? So let's see... Ah yes, next chapter. Next chapter I'll intoduce Anko and Naruto gets to go to Kakashi's class. Hmm... Maybe Kakashi might not be there until next, next chapter because he's so late for class. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, Bye. See you next time. Until then. --Stalling becasue I don't want to work.


	5. 452 Pick Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

Thanks for waiting enjoy.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a pounding on the door. '_Who could that be?_' he thought. Naruto rolled over in his bed. Hoping the person that was pounding would go away. What seemed like a minute passed, then another. He couldn't take it anymore. So Naruto decided cease the source of his irritation.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rose for the first time that day. Naruto couldn't see that well. He always took awhile to regain his senses when he woke up. Which was a pretty bad thing in his apartment. Mountains of clothes, papers and other trash made a very interesting maze.

There was one thing that you could not find on the floor in his place, food. Naruto had a bad experience with that once and promised himself that it would never happen again. You see Naruto had forgotten about some pizza he was planning on saving for later that night. 3-4 months later Naruto was looking for something that didn't smell so bad to wear. He picked up the shirt that hiding the wayward pizza and was surprised to find something blue, hairy and very smelly. He leaned over to check it out and tripped on a stray aluminium can. Doing a face plant right into the mouldy pizza. No food was much safer for tripping and he didn't need to clean up blue, hairy things.

Naruto battled in his half-conscious fury through the mess to silence the pounding that was now echoing in his head. Naruto had to get to the door. It seemed impossible, but because Naruto's balance and sight weren't the best thing in the morning it was truly a battle. Finally the long journey ended.

While fumbling with the lock Naruto felt he wanted to kill what was on the other side of that door. At last the door was unlocked and vengeance will be his. The fabled was here. Naruto grasped the door handle and turned it. He swung the door open and was about to yell at the person who disturbed his slumber when a fist slammed into his face. Naruto flew about 5 feet and then Naruto was brought back into this world by a loud, "HOW DARE YOU KEEP A **LADY** WAITING!!!!!"

He was finally awake, but thanks to his rude awakening his jaw was now out of place. Naruto looked up and found whom the fist belonged to, but before he could do anything the women in pinstriped pyjamas walked in and started rifling through a mound of clothes. Picking up a shirt and smelling it and then repeating. Naruto was going to yell at her, but again before he could even open his mouth he was hit in the face with shirt and consecutively a pair of pants. Followed by a, "Hurry and get dressed and shower or whatever. And get over to my place."

Naruto ripped the clothes off his face and fired back, "Why should I listen to you, stupid lady Anko?"

Anko was in her mid-20's was pretty. She had black hair that she tied back in a messy ponytail that seemed to spike out all over the place. The rest of her hair just flopped over everywhere else. She had soft silver eyes that were squinted when she smiled big. She also had an unnatural obsession with dumplings. She'd have her own set of little fanboys if she wasn't such a tomboy type and she was the school student counsellor so she was not seen much. There was one other thing that deterred the fanboys her attitude was much like Naruto's loud, brash, and the first thing that popped into her head was the first thing out of her mouth.

The reason for Anko living down the hall was by far no mere coincidence. Naruto had been sent to her office an alarming 8 times in two weeks. So Anko decided to take a look at Naruto's home life and when she got there she found out Naruto lived alone. She asked the questions she had to ask and then also asked how much rent was, Naruto told and Anko who delightfully surprised. She was paying almost one and three quarters that much. So she hunted down the manger of the apartments and that's the end of that story.

An aluminium can flew across the room and hit Naruto square in the forehead. After which Anko replied, "What did you say?"

"Stupid... lady... Anko," said Naruto with a large sneer.

Anko pounded her feet on the floor as walked toward totally enraged. When she got there she slammed her right leg in front of Naruto, leaned down her arm on it, thrust her face towards Naruto's so that they were eye to eye, and while gritting her teeth she said, "Say that again!"

"Stupid... lady... Anko," growled Naruto as he grit his teeth as much as her.

It was a staring contest, a starring contest to the death. No one would cave. The pressure was intense and just when Naruto thought he couldn't take it anymore. Anko rose and while crossing her arms she said superiorly, "And I was going to serve you breakfast to. What a pity?"

There was a light in Naruto's eyes and he jumped on Anko giving her a large hug while saying, "Did I ever say you're my favourite sensei?"

Naruto jumped off of her, grabbed the clothes Anko had previously thrown at him and bolted towards the shower. Anko threw back her head a laughed and exited the apartment while shutting the door behind her.

Naruto was excited not only did he get breakfast, but he also got to pay Anko back for pounding on his door so early in the morning. Then he thought, '_By the way, what time is it anyway?_' He dismissed that thought; he'd ask when he got inside. Anyway he had to pay Anko back right now. Naruto was going to pound the heck out of that door. He was going to pound the door so hard that the whole apartment building would hear them. Naruto was ready. Now was the time. He clenched his fist, drew it back and... He thought of something. He would make a louder sound with two fists. Then he thought he could use his feet too and it would be an even bigger noise if he had a running start. Naruto thought he was pretty smart right now. '_This was a **great** plan,_' he thought and since this was great it deserved a name. Naruto decided to call this plan the "The Payback Anko Plan". It was still early in the morning. Naruto got himself in position, steadied himself, and got ready for the charge. Ready, Set GOO!!!!!!!!

Naruto awoke to a bucket of water being thrown on his face. "Wha, Wha, What do you want?" awoke Naruto franticly.

"Some help, but all you seem to want to do is sleep," teased Anko.

"I wasn't sleeping I was unconscious," spat back Naruto.

"Your unconscious when you sleep, right?"

"I guess."

"Then you were sleeping."

"..." Naruto was in shock. How could he respond to that?

"Now sit still and let me see your head, your bleeding," insisted Anko.

"I am?" replied Naruto. He reached up to his forehead and felt a lump and something warm. He brought his hand back in front of his eyes so he could see and sure enough there was blood. Naruto freaked, grabbed Anko and said, "Well what are you just standing around for and fix it."

"I would if someone would let go of me."

Naruto looked at his hands and let go and he said while scratching the back of his head embarrassed, "Heh, sorry about that."

Anko got up and fetched her medical kit, walked back to Naruto and plopped down in front of him. "Hey that looks pretty bad," commented Anko, "Well that's what you get for being stupid. By the way does it hurt?" She had said this while poking the wound.

"Owww!!! Why would you do that?" bellowed Naruto.

"Because it's fun," said Anko with a smile, "Now hold still or do you think blood is in this year."

It was hard for Naruto to sit still, but he decided not to complain. "Umm..."

"Yes" Anko answered.

"How did this happen?" queried the patient.

"You were taking so long to come, so I decided to check on you. By the way what do you do in the shower anyway you took 20 minutes. Anyways so I opened the door and you sprinted in, tripped on your own stupid feet, and smashed your head on the table. I waited a bit and you weren't moving and you were bleeding all over my floor so I got the bucket from under the sink and splashed you. You know everything else. Why were you in such a hurry? Did you want wanted to see me that bad?" Anko pretended to blush.

"Get over yourself."

"Now that's not very nice," said Anko while pressing on the half-bandaged wound with her thumb. Naruto cringed with pain, as the bloodstain on the bandage grew larger and larger. "Look what you made me do, now I have to start all over."

'_Freak,_' Naruto thought to himself.

Anko started all over again and finished a few minutes later. "Now since you decided to throw over my table and bleed all over my floor. Not mention knock over some chairs. You have to clean it up. Hurry up I got you here to so there is less work for me, not more. I'll be in the living room," and with that she was gone.

Naruto cleaned up. It wasn't much work all just putting everything back into place and taking a rag to the floor. Naruto growled to himself as he entered the living room, "That breakfast better be good."

"Did you say something?"

"I'm done," he said with a scowl.

"Our target objective is over there," she pointed to a bookshelf that was tipped over and all the books scattered all over the floor, "There is only really 2 jobs to be done here. So we'll split the jobs down the middle. That sounds fair?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." It did make sense someone picks up the books and the other places them on the shelf.

"Okay," Anko said with a wink. She walked over to the fallen bookshelf lifted and placed it back in the proper position. Then walked back over to Naruto and said while slapping him on the back, "Tag your it."

"What are you talking about?"

Anko explained, "There are two jobs to be done one was put the bookshelf back in place and the other was place the books on the shelf. Have fun!"

"What?"

"Too late you can't back out now," she grinned then hopped over her couch and started watching some stupid morning talk show.

"But this will take forever I'll be late for school," Naruto said trying to guilt Anko.

"That's why I got you up early."

"How early?"

"5:10-5:15 somewhere around there."

"What? Why did you...?" Naruto was interrupted.

"Because you had a lot of work to do. Now with you not answering the door for 10 minutes your 20-minute shower and the rest you used up most of your time is gone. Its 20 past 6 you better get started."

Naruto began his long work ahead of him this was going to take a while there had to be over 450 books.

/one hour later/

'_Finished_' thought Naruto. "Hey, I'm done. What's for breakfast?"

Anko pointed a box on the kitchen table. Naruto got a closer look and said in shock, "DUMPLINGS!!!"

"Yeah, what did you expect? You weren't done for a while so I ate without you. I left you some though."

Naruto trudged over to the box of dumplings and thought '_They better be good dumplings._' He got to the box and looked inside. There was only one left. He didn't care anymore. Food was food at this moment.

"Wow, it's already 7:30 and you got to change into your uniform. You're going to miss your bus. I'll give you a ride, but you got to hurry."

Naruto raced out the door and down the hall into his apartment. He got dressed and ran downstairs and out the door. Naruto stood there for a second and realized he forgot what Anko's car looked like. She honked the horn and that was his beacon. He got in the car and they drove off.

About half way there Anko look as if she remembered something and said, "Didn't you forget something?"

"No," said Naruto insulted.

"Your backpack," said Anko.

"No, it's at school. I didn't feel like homework," Naruto replied.

"Okay, but you shouldn't really tell a sensei that," Anko said.

"I hardly consider you a sensei," Naruto said in retort.

Just then Anko took a quick left hand turn forcing him to smash his head on the passenger window.

Naruto didn't care he kept everything that he used for school in his backpack. His binder, his school comic books, it was minus one slingshot right now, his lunch... He forgot to make a new lunch. '_This day gets better and better,_' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Endnotes:** Thanks for waiting I had a ton of homework and then I had to write this. Did you like it? I did. This chapter like Chapter 2 was supposed to be two paragraphs in a chapter and it blossomed into a full chapter. Oh yeah Kakashi was supposed to be introduced, but that can wait till next chapter. I don't really know what he'll teach yet, but he'll teach something. Apart from that there will be a big surprize that will bring Naruto and Sakura closer, sort of. You'll get what I just said when you read the next chapter. One last thing you may or may not have noticed that the summary changed. Thank Durain for that I practily ripped it right from the post. Hope that's okay. Anyway good bye as a stuffed animal once said, "Ta ta for now"


	6. Between a Pig and a Soft Place

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

I really sorry I 'm in university and have more homework than you can imagine. I'll try to get another one in week or a week and a half. I felt so bad I made this chapterlong. Thanks for waiting enjoy!

* * *

Naruto began a long trek up what seemed to be a mountain of stairs to get to the front doors of the school. It was only eight stairs, but Naruto after "helping" Anko this morning was tried from lack of sleep and picking up all those books. Some of them were pretty heavy. So, to Naruto these were eight stairs too many. Naruto made a metal note, '_Shoot whoever invented stairs... and bookshelves._' 

After Naruto finally made it up the front steps of the school the fun really started. Over the intercom he heard a loud "Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principal's office".

"What the hell did I do now?!?!?!?!?" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Naruto was pounding his feet on his journey towards the principal's office. First Anko, then he forgot his lunch, and now this. He couldn't take it, but then he saw something, something that made his heart jump. A banana was hanging out of an unsuspecting lunch bag. As Naruto passed he snatched the banana. '_No water for lunch today_.' He thought gleefully. Knowing that he at least had something for lunch, Naruto skipped with glee towards Tsunade's office.

He had made it now and he was going to do something he wanted to do the entire trip. He was going kick open the door. He got ready. He wasn't going to waste this chance. Not like this morning. He got ready, he got set, and he was off. Just then as Naruto was flying straight towards the door, it flung open and Naruto did a face plant right into Tsunade's breasts.

"I asked you to come to my office not inspect if my blouse was missing a button," Tsunade said curtly.

"Yeah, uhhh... sorry about that," said an embarrassed Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"About that, I have an important mission for you today," said Tsunade while removing Naruto from her cleavage.

"Mission? You mean punishment!!!!" yelled Naruto furiously.

"Whatever," said an unconcerned Tsunade, "Since you were in Jiraiya's office yesterday, I am correct in assuming you were in trouble?"

"Yeah... BUT I ALREADY GOT PUNISHED FOR THAT!!!!"

"Whatever, I'm the principal I can do whatever I want. Now, because of yesterday and more **recent events **I've decided to bestow you the honor of looking after Ton-Ton," Tsunade dictated.

"Again!?!?"

"Yes again. You know what to do," Tsunade reached from under her desk and pulled out a small pig wearing a jacket and fake pearls. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and shoved the pig into Naruto arms. "You two get along nicely now," she said patting Naruto on the head. "Ohhh, did you see Shizune out there?"

"No, I don't think so," said Naruto still in shock.

"Good, have Fun!" she said with a wink and disappeared.

Naruto stared at his newfound responsibly and it snorted. He knew the drill. Tsunade had two loves in her life, her pig Ton-Ton and gambling. She always made sure both were taken care of. Unfortunately Naruto had just deal with it. If he let Ton-Ton runaround the school, the pig would be caught and Tsunade would probably blame it on Naruto. The reluctant pigsitter tucked it under his jacket and headed out the door.

Naruto had difficulty with his locker. Naruto had forgotten how hard it was open a locker with a pig under his jacket. He finally got it open, took his backpack out, and put Ton-Ton inside. Ton-Ton looked sad. "I'm sorry I can't skip to look after you today. I'm already in enough trouble," said Naruto trying to console the pig. Ton-Ton snorted angrily. "If I gave you a banana and visit between classes would you forgive me?" Ton-Ton snorted as if he accepted the terms. Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pilfered banana. Reluctantly giving it to the crafty swine. He waived goodbye, shut his locker and headed for class. He thought to himself, '_Great now I'm bargaining with a pig._'

First period went off without a hitch. Naruto was going to visit Ton-Ton between periods and then remembered something, pigs can't tell time. Second started as usual: Sasuke was surrounded by fangirls, Naruto was sleeping, the room was loud with all the students chatting and Kakashi-sensei was over 10 minutes late.

A passerby accidentally bumping his desk awakened Naruto. He surveyed the situation and found nothing out of the ordinary and was infuriated because once again the pink-haired angel was amongst the Sasuke fangirls. Naruto couldn't take it; once again he had lost her to Sasuke. It was unfair. He was unconscious this time. Naruto got so angry he ran over to Sasuke's desk and threw it over. Then yelled, "SASUKE!!!!"

Sasuke looked as if he finally had something to do, "What?" he said with a frightening scowl. After that there was a deafening silence. They stared at each other for an eternity and then some more. Everyone was frightened, the Sasuke fangirls were horrified how could he do this to their Sasuke-kun. You could feel the air of disgust. If one were come upon this he/she might think that it was a battle of wills, but really Naruto hadn't thought far enough head to think of what to say.

"Ohhh... a staring contest. Ino who do you think is going to win?" said voice from a man who had suddenly come out of nowhere.

Ino looked up and over and when she realized who it was she answered, "Sasuke-kun of course, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmmm... interesting I think it's a fair fight so far," said the tardy sensei, "Looks like they don't even know the rest of us are here." Kakashi-sensei began to test their concentration. He waived his hand in-between their eyes, snapped his fingers, leaned over to Naruto's ear and went "Anybody home?" after that didn't work he went over to Sasuke and said "Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello," while doing a fake echo. "Hmmm... a fair fight indeed, but... I think nobody wins," and with that he poked both Naruto and Sasuke in the eye.

"Owww... that hurt. What did you do that for?" said an injured Naruto.

"Because you're disturbing the class."

"How am I doing that? Kakashi-sensei isn't here ye..." Naruto paused in mid-sentence when he found the missing sensei.

"Sasuke pick up your desk and everyone else back to your seats," announced Kakashi.

Kakashi was one of the math teachers for the school. He was a tall, slim man. He had silver hair and seemed to stand up and tilt to the side. He wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and to why that was, was anybodies guess. He had about as many fangirls as Sasuke. Basically if a girl wasn't interested in Sasuke they were interested in Kakashi and if they weren't interested in Kakashi they probably had a boyfriend.

Everyone got resettled and the class began on schedule. 15 minutes late was about how much on time Kakashi was always anyway, but that never stopped someone asking why he was late. Today it was Ino's turn, "Sensei, why were you late?"

"Oh that... Well you see I was walking the school grounds and I saw that some baby birds were hatching. So, I had to watch the miracle of birth."

"Liar!!!" yelled half the classroom.

Kakashi continued as if nothing happened and went back explaining the intricacies of parables. Time passed and everyone seemed to have forgotten about the previous events. Everyone resumed to normal class activities. Students writing notes, Sasuke seemed to be thinking of something else, Naruto was sleeping, and Sakura was answering all the questions. "So, does anyone have an answer?" asked Kakashi.

"Sensei," said Sakura as her hand shot up.

"Sakura," said Kakashi as he plopped his hands on her desk.

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said tentatively.

"There's a new rule in class. You can only answer 27.8 questions a week," said Kakashi with a grin.

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said excited. The reason Sakura was excited was because she got special treatment and when you get special treatment you get noticed. So, with her getting noticed there was a small chance Sasuke would notice her and getting noticed by Sasuke was always a good thing.

As Kakashi turned around he noticed a pink strip fly across the bottom of the open classroom door. Kakashi was familiar with this pink strip and knew how to deal with it. He had the fortune of being a pigsitter before. "Naruto," he called.

Naruto drowsily responded, "Yes Sensei."

"I want you to answer a very simple question. Now your answer to this question is very important and your future at this school depends on it. If you have a pig and if you give that pig to someone else then how many pigs do you have left?" he skillfully queried.

Naruto sat there confused and thought to himself, '_What's with the pig question?_'

Kakashi recognized Naruto needed a push so he added, "Maybe we should go to Tsunade-sama ask this in front of her?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Kakashi was hinting to. Naruto stood up and asked quickly, "Sensei, can I go to the washroom?"

"Good answer," responded Kakashi. Naruto raced to the door and then stopped. To this Kakashi gave Naruto more help, "I believe the washrooms on the left would be closer." Naruto gave a quick nod and ran down the hall.

"How did the hell did the pig get out?" Naruto said aloud. It was then when Naruto noticed his right jacket pocket was heavier than it was supposed to be. He checked it while he was racing down the hall and sure enough there was the lock from his locker. Naruto would have cursed something fierce right then, but he was too busy right now.

Naruto spotted Ton-Ton as he turned the corner and went to top speed. Ton-Ton speeded up as well, but Naruto wasn't to give up yet. Naruto then sprinted down a familiar passage in the school. Right near the principal's, vice principal's, student consular's and school secretary's offices.

Jiraiya noticed a pink stripe stream across the bottom of his door, followed by a peach and blond stripe, and then a few seconds later it happened again. Jiraiya got up from his chair and looked out his door and recognized what was happening. He gave a loud laugh, in fact he laughed so hard he had to lean against the wall. Naruto looked up from his chase to find a sensei that couldn't control himself. "Hey, Old Pervert could you at least help me?" Naruto yelled.

"No," said Jiraiya in-between laughs. Naruto looked back and shook his fist, but in his rage and hurry Naruto didn't notice the lockers that he was rapidly decreasing distance with. **(SMASH) **Went Naruto into the lockers. Jiraiya seeing that couldn't contain himself and started rolling on the ground laughing.

Naruto regained he senses to find one useless sensei and one missing pig. "I hate you, you Old Pervert!!!" Naruto yelled down the hall and once again he was off.

Some minutes passed and still no Ton-Ton and Naruto had long since stopped running. Not even a trace of the wayward swine. Naruto's stomach growled and he had a quick image of Ton-Ton flash through his mind on a spit over an open fire. He couldn't think of that stuff right now. He needed to find that stupid pig. Then there was a clue, a loud squeal, but wait it wasn't from a pig it was from a girl.

Naruto spirited in the general direction of the scream and found the wretched pig. He also found something else to his surprise; Sakura-chan. Naruto stared completely baffled as Sakura snuggled and baby talked to the errant pig. Something boiled down below inside Naruto and his jealously exploded. "Get back here you stupid pig!" Ton-Ton leaped from Sakura's arms and he began chasing the pig around her. "Stop, sit, heal, Ton-Ton!" exclaimed Naruto in desperation.

"Ton-Ton? Ohh... Here Ton-Ton," called Sakura. Ton-Ton stopped in mid stride and leaped towards Sakura. Naruto made a dive for Ton-Ton and Ton-Ton smashed into his face. This in turn threw Naruto back and he landed right on Sakura's breasts. This was the second time something like this had happened today. The first time was more soft and bouncy, but this time there was only one word for it, heavenly.

Sakura pushed Naruto off of her, snatched Ton-Ton off Naruto face, and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Naruto nursed a newborn pain and said, "Heh, sorry about that."

"You should be!" said a fuming Sakura. Then she slapped him again.

"What was that one for?" spat Naruto.

"For yelling at Ton-Ton," she said crossly and then snuggled with Ton-Ton.

"Why are you even here?"

"You aren't the only person that has a bladder you know! Why do you have a pig at school anyway?"

"That's none of your business. Ton-Ton lets go!" answered Naruto. Ton-Ton didn't move. "Ton-Ton," Naruto said under his breath. Ton-Ton snorted defiantly. Naruto then stared down the pig for a while and then said, "Uhh... Sakura-chan would you mind telling the pig to come with me?"

"Ton-Ton why don't you go with Naruto?" asked Sakura. Ton-Ton gave an angry snort. "Looks like Ton-Ton doesn't like you."

"Like I care!! Your going back to my locker and..." Sakura slapping him interrupted Naruto in mid-sentence. Apparently that was her favourite thing to do today.

"You keep Ton-Ton in your locker?!? That's it I'm not giving Ton-Ton back to you." Sakura said shocked.

"But he's not mine. I need to return him by the end of school," Naruto argued.

"Fine, I'll give Ton-Ton back to you at the end of school," she proclaimed back.

"We're going to have fun at lunch. Aren't we?" she said in baby talk to Ton-Ton. Naruto's stomach loudly growled. "Don't even think about it." Sakura said as she snapped her head back at Naruto.

"But Ton-Ton ate my lunch," Naruto pleaded.

"Is this true?" she asked Ton-Ton and Ton-Ton gave a nodding snort. "Okay I'll find you at lunch. And wash up. I'm not giving you anything if you still smell like that," she dictated. And after that she was gone.

Naruto gave out a loud cheer and then he lifted his arm and smelled. He did stink, but was so tried he wanted to take a nap. The day had been long and tough so Naruto sat down and propped himself up on the lockers. Then hebegan dreaming impossible dreams of the lunch to come.

* * *

**ENDNOTES:** Hey so thanks for waiting. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writting it. I will write the next chapter in the week to a week and a half, I PROMISE. Ohh.. check out the chapter titleI spend a long time thinking of good ones.Hmmm... Let's see what's next. Ah, next chapter Sakura and Naruto have lunch with Ton-Ton so for those of you who like fluff get ready. Oh yeah Don't forget to review. I get excited when I find I have a review. So see you later. ttfn 


	7. The Power of a Smile

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

Hey, I know I said it'd be later, but like you care if its early. So, another chapter in a week at least. It would be earlier, but I have tons of homework. So I'll get to work right after I publish this. Oh, yeah thanks for the reviews. I don't know I thought reviewers should get a reward for reviewing so see below.

* * *

"Naruto-sama would you like some more?" Naruto gave no answer. "Naruto-sama please eat some more. I made this lunch for you and I would so depressed if you wouldn't eat anymore. Come on, Naruto-sama I made this lunch just for you with all my love and for you to not eat it all would mean you did not accept all of my love," Sakura pleaded. 

"Ha, I tricked you. Of course I'll eat more," Naruto teased.

"Naruto-sama, how could you be so mean as to worry me like that?" Sakura pouted.

"I cannot resist the face you make when you're upset. It's so cute, I had to see it once more," said Naruto in response.

"Naruto-sama is so mean, but I cannot bring myself to dislike you," Sakura pouted once more.

"Sakura-chan can we continue with lunch?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, nothing brings me more joy than to spend time with Naruto-sama," said Sakura. "Oh and Naruto-sama please get up."

"What? Why would I want to eat standing up?" questioned Naruto.

"Not stand up!! Wake up NOW!!!" roared Sakura. This was followed by something hard slamming into his face. Naruto woke to find his face planted on the cold, hard school floor and a throbbing pain in his left cheek. Naruto was all too familiar with the source of this pain.

"Stupid, lady Anko," he muttered.

"What did you say?" said a furious Anko as she peeled him of the ground by his collar and slammed him into the lockers.

"Nothing," Naruto said in fear for his life.

"That's what I thought. You're skipping school, in school while sleeping in the hall. How stupid are you? At least hide in the library or something like that," Anko lectured.

"But…" Naruto paused. It was a long, long story with many parts that hardly anyone would believe. Naruto gave in; he didn't feel like explaining it, "Sorry."

"Good," she said while finally releasing her grip, "I still think you need to be punished so, I'll make an appointment for you."

"NO!!!!!" Naruto said in fear. Anko was the student consoler and the place he hated most in the world was **there**. Just thinking about it made Naruto shiver. No matter how bad Naruto was teased by Anko otherwise. As soon as he stepped in that office it would increase by tenfold. "No, it will never happen again," Naruto corrected himself.

"You mean you'll never **do** it again or you'll never **get caught** again?" Anko said giving an evil grin.

"I'll never **do** it again," Naruto said solemnly.

"Do you promise?" asked Anko.

"Yes," Naruto gave a blank reply.

"Really?"

"Yes." Naruto sneered.

"Really, really?"

"Yes!"

"Really, really, really?"

"YES!!!!"

"Sheesh, calm down. Classes are still going on," Anko taunted.

"What!? What time is it?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know you're the one with a watch," she said tersely.

Naruto checked his watch. It was 11:50. He'd better get going if he had to clean up before his big lunch thing with Sakura. "See you later," Naruto said as he zoomed off while actually heading for the washrooms this time.

"What's with him?" said a confused Anko.

"Sakura are you coming?" asked a hurrying Ino.

"Yes… Uhh… No, I have something to do. I'll meet up with you later" Sakura covered.

"I'll come with you. I'm bored anyway," offered Ino.

"No, its just some boring stuff. It'd be no fun at all. You'd be more bored. I'll catch up with you later, I promise," Sakura said badly lying.

"Okay see you later," said Ino puzzled.

"Yeah, see you later." Sakura said as Ino disappeared down the hall. Sakura was upset she really wanted to show Ino and maybe a couple other of the girls Ton-Ton. Everyone would swoon; it would be great fun and their little secret of course. There was one problem with that plan; Naruto was going to be there. '_He has to ruin everything!_' she thought. Not only did she have to find him and find some place where no one would see them. She had to get there with Naruto without being noticed. She also had to share her lunch with Naruto and Ton-Ton. She figured she could deal with this as long as Ton-Ton was there.

Sakura set off to find Naruto and found him as he was just getting out of one of the boys washrooms. She had planned the whole escapade on the journey here. It was a good plan. So good in fact she thought she had to name it because everything great deservers a name. She called it "The Secret Sharing of Lunch for Two Swine" or Plan Triple S for short. "Come," she said to Naruto as she passed him. Naruto was confused, but he followed.

This was step one of Plan Triple S; get Naruto to come with her without it looking like they were together. Then there was Step two; get Ton-Ton. She had kept Ton-Ton in the old gym shed in the back. It was only used for clubs so storing Ton-Ton there until after school was a perfect plan. Step three was get Ton-Ton and Naruto to the alcove on the side of the school without Ton-Ton being seen. This was an easy step because the shed wasn't that far away.

"Sakura-chan where are we going?" Naruto queried. She chose to ignore him inside and explain outside since Naruto following and asking her questions was normal.

They made it out and halfway down to the shed when Sakura said, "To get Ton-Ton."

"Oh, where did you put her?"

"In the old gym shed. Its a lot more spacious than an locker," said Sakura taking a cheap shot.

Naruto felt embarrassed and fell silent. They gathered Ton-Ton at the shed and arrived at the alcove. Naruto sat down on one wall and Sakura and Ton-Ton took the other. Sakura began to unpack her lunch. There was more than enough for two. She had everything even a blanket and when she was done Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It all looked delicious too. Sakura was about to feed her little Ton-Ton when Naruto asked, "Heh, do I get anything?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Naruto I almost forgot." Naruto got excited. His eyes began to dart along the blanket. "Here you go," she said tossing him a juice box and went back to feeding Ton-Ton.

"Uhh… Sakura-chan. It that all?" Naruto asked.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!" fired back Sakura.

"No, juice is fine," Naruto shied away back to his wall.

Sakura went back to Ton-Ton. Sakura would give Ton-Ton food and tickle her stomach. Then they would make little cutesy noises at each other. This went on for a while and Sakura enjoyed every minute of it. Naruto who had finished his juice pretty much right away had nothing to do except watch the happy couple.

Sakura went to grab an apple for Ton-Ton when she saw Naruto. He looked hungry and bored. She thought she might give him something she did pack a big lunch and she was on a diet. She didn't want her food to go to waste. Sakura made an extra big lunch everyday on the off chance Sasuke would need some, but usually her dad would have it after supper for a snack. Then something weird happened. Naruto smiled at her. It was different from his regular smile. He wasn't trying to be funny or was embarrassed. It was a nice smile, genuine smile, it was just plain old a good smile.

Now because of that smile a torrent of thoughts ran threw Sakura's head, '_Gee, Naruto has a nice smile. I like it. I wish Sasuke-kun would smile at me like that, but why does it have to be Naruto. He shouldn't smile like that. Is he still smiling? Yes, he is. Why does he do that? Only Sasuke-kun should smile like that. It's unfair. I think I'll tell him to stop. If he's still smiling of course. Is he? I'll check… Yes, he is. Wait, why didn't I tell him to stop? I know its because he's smiling. He should stop that you know. I think I'll tell him, but it's just… it's just… that he looks nice smiling like that. He almost looks se... NOOO!!! Naruto stop smiling. Naruto stop smiling! NARUTO stop smiling!! Naruto-kun stop smiling!!!!!!!! Wait, KUN!?!?!?_'

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted her train of thought.

"WHAT!? No, sorry what?" she corrected herself.

"I don't know it's just the way your holding Ton-Ton or something. No, wait that sounds weird. Ummm… What I'm trying to say is Sakura, you look like you'll make a great mother," struggled Naruto.

Sakura smiled like it was the first time she was happy in a long time. She didn't know why or how, but Naruto had said something right for once. Then he smiled again. Another one of the smiles that gave Sakura those weird thoughts, but she didn't care this time. This time it felt more right. "Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan," Naruto was a little confused. Sakura had never started an unnecessary conversation with Naruto in her life.

"Eat whatever you like," Sakura said still giving her satisfied smiled.

"Really!!!" Naruto got so excited he pounced on the food and Sakura just sat there and smiled.

Ton-Ton leaped from Sakura's arms ran into another lady Naruto knew pretty well, Shizune. "Hello Ton-Ton and oh, Naruto-kun and Haruno-san, is it?"

"Yes, it is," Sakura answered. Sakura stood and did a bow as she greeted Shizune. She was in shock. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or not. Naruto on the other hand was too busy eating to notice their new companion. "Naruto," she said with some zest as she interrupted his feast.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and found she was doing some subtle pointing to Shizune. It took Naruto awhile, but he eventually got it. Naruto looked over and found to his surprize Shizune. He waived with sandwich still in hand and said, "Oh Nee-san, are you taking Ton-Ton?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, she's the only one who can find Tsunade-sama," answered back Shizune. Tsunade wasn't very original with her hiding places, but she was good at hiding in them. That's why Shizune needed Ton-Ton. Ton-Ton could find Tsunade in a flash.

"Oh well, see you later," said Naruto and went back to gorging himself.

"Oh, Haruno-san?" Shizune asked Sakura.

"Yes, Shizune-san," Sakura replied.

"You shouldn't be dating, especially on school property," Shizune pointed out, "But since you guys make such a cute couple I'll let it go this once."

Sakura looked back and it did look like a date: the blanket, secluded place, just the two of them. Sakura knew this was bad so she went on damage control. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Well you see I found Ton-Ton and Naruto in the hall and me and Ton-Ton had so much fun Naruto invited me to feed Ton-Ton," Sakura spilled out.

"Oh," said Shizune not believing Sakura, but pretending like she did, "Well then sorry and continue."

Sakura knew she didn't believe her, but figured who's the school secretary going to tell. Shizune left with a waive and was off with Ton-Ton in hand to find the negligent principal.

Sakura turned back to find Naruto finishing off the last bit of her lunch. So, she began to pack up all the garbage and blanket among the other things. The lunch she made for Sasuke was now Naruto's. Naruto was lying there with his hand on his stomach and looked like he was going to pass out. Sakura thought to herself, '_If I looked like a mother back then, then he definitely looks like a father right now._'

"Thanks Sakura-chan. That was delicious," Naruto complemented.

"Well, we should get going class is staring soon," Sakura said changing the subject.

Naruto looked down at his watch and found she was right, "Ahh, I got to go. Bye!" Naruto got up and was off, but as he was turning the corner out of the alcove he tripped on a larger rock that was sticking out, but was still embedded in the earth. Naruto fell to ground and twisted his ankle. Naruto shot right back up and started doing some funny jumping around as well as noises. Just paying attention to his ankle Naruto didn't notice the wall was still there and smashed right into it. Naruto then yelled at the wall and subsequently the rock he had previously tripped on. He all of a sudden stopped and looked as if he remembered something. Turning back to Sakura he once again said, "Bye," and ran off.

Sakura giggled to herself, "Silly Naruto-kun." Sakura halted everything. She had done it again. She had called him, Naruto-kun. She thought back to why this was and remembered something. She was thinking about Sasuke well both times and probably got used to attaching kun. So, she dismissed it as nothing.

* * *

Okay so here's your reward... You get an AWARD from ME!!! (I'd be better if I had trophies, but I guess you can imagine them.) 

I guess they need names to make them sound cool... so how about the Kyuubis??? Nah, that looks weird. Too bad it sounded cool. Hmm... How about the Cool awards? Nah, that sounds lame. (Oddly enough) I got it the R2's for reviewer's reward. Well good enough. Do you guys have any ideas? If you come up with a cool name I'll name an award after you. Talk about incentive.

Okay so here's the awards (the catagories are what I feel like that chapter)

Best name goes to...  
**carrot stix!!!!!!! -** because it made me laugh and I like carrots.

Funniest review goes to...  
**Hiei'scutegirl!!!!!!** - good stuff, good stuff. I lobe you for reading my story.(see review)

Worst grammer goes to...  
**inu's-girl-forever!!!!!! - **didn't even use capitals, Wow!

Coolest sounding nameaward goes...  
**SilverWolf073!!!!!! **- because I like wolves and a silver wolf got to be twice as good as a regular one.

**End notes:** Yah, I got four reviews, four is the most awards I ever got for a chapter. Oh yeah if you read the top you'll see that I said this chapterwas early. Well it isn't any more and I'm to lazy to write something else. I was half done editing my story on the Document Mangerand went out to see something on this site and could notget back in because it was read only site at that time. Oh well its here now, enjoy! Oh yeah, I forgot to do the next chapter thing. Hmmm... What was it again? Oh yeah, its Gym class with Gai and its the socail dance unit. (evil grin) ttfn


	8. WHEEL OF FORTUNE!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or am affilated with it in any way, shape, or form.

Hey everybody. Did you miss me? Umm... Sorry about the not updating for a more than month. hehehe For those of who care here's where I was. I had finals then, it was Christmas, then two friends that I hadn't seen for awhile came to town (one I hadn't seen for three years the other was only 5 months) so I hung out with them all Christmas break and then I get back to University and the second day I get two MAJOR assignments and one is in assembly language (I take computer classes and for people who don't know whatassembly lanuage is its as close as you can get toprogramming in1's and 0's), and tonnes of homework linear algerbra (its as boring/hard as it sounds). So that's my excuse. Please don't hurt me. I promise it won't happen again. Enjoy the long awaited chapter.

**Warning!!!!!!!:** For those people who don't know what Wheel of Fortune is you can go to www.wheelof fortune .com and for the foxtrot you can do a google search. Anyways still enjoy.

* * *

For Naruto the next class had been rather uneventful compared to the last two hours he that had been awake. This at least gave Naruto a little time to relax, much to Iruka-sensei's dismay. A never-ending cycle began: Naruto would dose off, Iruka would yell, Naruto would ignore, Iruka would snort, and repeat. Naruto sleeping in class wasn't really anything new, but this time he actually had an excuse, kind of. One rude awakening by Anko could really tire a man out and Naruto had two. As the time winded down in what was left in the class Naruto stared at the clock hoping somehow that would make it go faster. It didn't. This was the only other thing Naruto did in a classroom other than sleep. Maybe once in a while he'd fail a test, but that was pretty much it. 

Tick, tick, tick and done. Nobody ever could imagine the joy that always gave Naruto. As usual Naruto exited the classroom with such speed you'd swear he had disappeared. Naruto sped down the halls towards the Gymnasium and then he remembered something. He didn't have to change today and he couldn't remember why. Naruto tried to remember sensei's words, but it was no use. They had been doing whatever it was all week. There was something about a round social. Naruto didn't care figured he'd just find out when he got there.

When Naruto entered the Gym he found out what _it_ was. Naruto's round social was social ballroom dancing. His big clue was Gai-sensei wearing a suit and tie. Gai didn't have to wear a suit and tie for dance class, but he did anyway because he felt that looking the part was as important as doing it.

Gai was a Phys-Ed sensei for the school. He was a tall man with black hair and a bobbed cut. He had large cheek bones and among his other defining features were his eyebrows. By no means were these eyebrows large. They were huge, they super eyebrows. Gai also had zest for life could never be mistaken.

When it was time for class Gai called all the students to the centre of the gym, "Students, gather near me." Once everyone had assembled he began his usually speech on what was on the agenda for today in his own unique way, "Today is social dance and I know that you realize that you will be in close quarters with the opposite sex. Now, in your youth I realize this is may a problem. So you in the springtime of your life I ask that you resist you urges, but still dance like you will see no tomorrow. I, Mitae Gai, will see that no eyes or hands go astray. You can count on me." After Gai-sensei's speech he gave a thumbs up complete with a smile so pure it pinged. The class groaned and class continued.

Naruto as per usual was not paying attention and was replaying some ridiculous fantasy in his head until his train of thought was interrupted by familiar face that slapped him on the back and said, "Oi, Naruto. You Ready?"

"For what, Kiba?" said Naruto a little disoriented just being ripped from his dream world.

"Wheel of Fortune, of course." He said while slapping Naruto on the back, again.

Kiba was in the same class as Naruto. He had wild black hair that seemed to spike up a little naturally. He was loud, brash and overly confident. He always stood tall and gave off an animalistic aura.

"Wheel of Fortune" was based on the game show. The students would reluctantly pair up and each pair of dancing partners would stand beside each other in a circle formation. The students would sporadically change dancing partners on Gai's command and he would tell them how many people they would have to move until they reached their next partner. Like moving two partners to the right or three to the left. Gai telling them to change partners would be like spinning the wheel and the girls would be the prizes. Now when they would change partners the boys would always move and being the immature high school students they were they would judge each girl based on looks, how much they liked hanging out with her, and dancing ability. Each girl would have an assigned value that would differ for each guy because of personal preference. The values would be the dollar values of $100-$500, trip to Tahiti, Jackpot, and of course Bankrupt. After class was done the boys that played the stupid game would see who won.

"I'm going to win today," boasted Kiba, "So just try and beat me."

"Why do you even play that troublesome game?" said a voice from behind Naruto and Kiba.

"Who asked you anyway, Shikamaru?" shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru had black hair in a tight ponytail that spiked out. He was always slouching and his eyes were always half open. He always moved like his body was too heavy for him and did everything very slowly and as little as possible. Not to mention he was the laziest person on the face of the planet.

Had Shikamaru ever played the game with the rest of the guys he would have won everyday. He had some kind of freaky unnatural luck, but to everyone who cared about winning's relief he didn't play. Shikamaru did not play for two reasons: 1) It was a stupid game. Which it was. 2) It'd be too troublesome to count up the points.

"You got problem with that," Kiba glared down Shikamaru.

"Fine, you guys play your stupid game I'm going to sit down," said Shikamaru with a yawn and plopped down on the floor.

"Class will begin as soon as my demonstration partner arrives," said Gai with his usual finesse.

Just then Anko walked in. _'Speak of the devil,'_ Naruto thought. Some of the boys went, "ohhhh." To this Anko struck a little girly pose. Some of the boys were more enthralled, but Naruto pretended that he was barfing. Anko took note of this as she strode over towards Gai, but making sure she passed Naruto. Somehow as she passed Naruto her heal seemed to have found a new home in Naruto's foot. He yelped and Anko _startled_ by this _accidentally_ smacked Naruto in the face knocking over and sending him sliding a couple feet.

"Ohh sorry, are you okay Naruto dear?" she said with an evil grin.

Naruto growled and got up. He'd find a way to get her back.

"Class today is the Foxtrot. Now listen up. You start by…" Gai drowned on. Nobody liked any part of social dance, but if anybody had to pick the worsted part it'd have to be went they explained it. No one paid attention anyway.

After the overly lengthy explanation/demonstration Gai called out, " Okay now girls in a large circle and boys line up over here." After everyone did as they were told Gai called again, "Now girls, promenade!"

The girls began to promenade and Gai picked a spot and started pairing them. The queue of boys dwindled as they filed to their fate and so Wheel of Fortune began. Naruto closed his eyes, crossed his fingers, and prayed, _'Please be Sakura, Please be Sakura…'_ When it was his turn he looked up, Ryoko, $500. It wasn't Sakura, but he at least was making headway in Wheel of Fortune.

Naruto fumbled his way through the foxtrot. He kept repeating in his head Slow, Slow, Quick, Quick, but much to Ryoko's misfortune it wasn't going so well.

"Will you at least try?" complained Ryoko.

"I…uh…"

"Stop!" commanded Gai.

Ryoko and Naruto quickly separated and both gave a sigh of relief, "Saved by the Weirdo."

"Okay everyone. I feel your passion and I know passion must not be retained. So, in order for this passion to flow freely I will allow to dance without restraints to music," Gai said with usual enthusiasm.

The class, including Anko, shared one thought, _'Why can't he talk like a normal person.'_

"But first… Move three stops to your left."

Tick, tick, tick and the dance partner was… Yayoi?! Damn, $100.

"And now two back to your left"

Tick, tick, and it was Hinata, $400.

Hinata had black hair that simmered purple. It was short in the back and got longer as it came towards the front. Her silver eyes always shone when she smiled, but she was so shy that never happened much. Always huddled together in an almost standing fetal position. Hinata hardly spoke especially in front of her Naruto-kun.

As Naruto walked to the secretly delighted Hinata he thought, _'Why is it never Sakura!'_ He hoped with all his heart at least she was in striking distance this time. She was only five to the right.

"Naruto-kun umm… Thank you for being my part…"

"Oi, Hinata you say something?"

Hinata stiffened up and quickly turned to her side and looked down at her hands that were in a fist and pushing her fore fingers together. She gently replied, "Umm… Nothing"

The dancing began and Naruto did as poorly as he had done with Ryoko. _'__Slow,__ Slow,__ Quick, Quick, '_ Naruto kept repeating to himself, but some how it always went: slow slow quick foot, foot slow quick foot, slow foot foot quick, or some variation of that. Hinata didn't mind that much. She loved that he was trying his best. All she knew that she wanted to help and all of a sudden something totally unexpected happened.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to say between Naruto missed steps. "Uhhh… Would you like some help?"

"Sure"

Hinata's eyes widened. Was it fear? Was it glee? Was it confusion? Was it all of the above? She didn't know what to do or how to do it or even how those words came out of her mouth. If one could turn back time now was the time to do it. Thoughts began racing through Hinata's head. All of a sudden she forgot how to do the foxtrot. Life was going to end. Hinata was brought back to the world of the living by a snapping noise.

"Hinata you okay," Naruto queried, "Hmmm… How do we do this?" Naruto closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. Hinata got a bright idea that didn't involve her actually talking.

"Ummm… Naruto-kun… maybe you could just watch my feet and follow me."

"Wow, Hinata you're pretty smart sometimes," complemented Naruto. In turn Hinata turned a bright shade of red.

The song ended and everyone as per usual let go of their partner immediately. "Move three to your right," Gai called and everyone mindlessly obeyed. Tick, tick, tick, Mine, Jackpot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. _'Oh yeah!!!'_ Naruto think yelled. It wasn't Sakura, but it was close enough.

Gai being his usual annoying self yelled, "Okay now move two more to your right."

'_NOOO!!!!'_ he thought in shock. Naruto, _'My Mine-chan!'_ Naruto began his depressing walk away from Mine. That is until Naruto looked up to see his new partner. "Sakura-chan," Naruto was in so much shock he actually said that aloud. Naruto stood still with his mouth gapping opened. While Naruto was idolizing Sakura in a white toga and a Loral wreath on a puffy white cloud complete with little angel playing harps the class was watching. Sakura was extremely embarrassed. She had to get all of these piercing eyes off her. So, she stomped over to Naruto who was still in too much of a dream like state to notice. Sakura came up beside Naruto and smashed him over the head.

"Come on, you idiot," scolded Sakura while she was dragging him in a headlock back to her spot. "Please pay no attention to him. He's a serve idiot," Sakura said as a failed attempt to get these eyes to look away.

"Now if the married couple is finished. We'll introduce turning," Anko declared. As Gai droned on some more about the stupid foxtrot Naruto reached in to his pocket and pulled out some gum. Sakura noticed this and now she wanted some gum. She was still mad at Naruto, but for some reason now had a major craving for gum. Sakura weighed out her options and decided she could forgive Naruto if he gave her some gum. "Hey Naruto what kind of gum is that?"

"Spearmint," Naruto answered.

That was her favourite. Now not asking him was out of the question. "Umm…Naruto may I have some?" Sakura queried.

Naruto immediately perked up. "For sure," he exclaimed. Naruto began to dig through his pant's pocket. His search was now proving useless. He knew it was in there somewhere, but all he kept finding was keys, change, his wallet, class newsletter…. He must have put it in his other pocket. That proved just as futile the first pocket. There was only ammo, cap gun, a grape sucker, after dinner mints, and discarded gum wrappers. Naruto knew he had at least one piece left. He just didn't know where it was. Naruto began furiously searching through his pockets not noticing how loud the jingling noise was, but all was brought an abrupt end. Naruto had a weird feeling and decided to investigate. He raised his head to find every eye in the entire class on him, again.

"Are you done?" demanded Anko.

"Yes," Naruto said while ripping his hands from his pockets.

"Good," she said and her and Gai went back to explaining the intricacies of turning while doing the foxtrot. After Naruto was sure nobody was looking. He jammed his hand in his pocket and for some unbeknownst reason he found it right away. Upon rescuing the gum from his pocket he offered it to Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, "You didn't have to after all that."

"I know, but Sakura-chan asked me," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled a real genuine smile. That was the second time today Naruto made Sakura smile like that. Naruto didn't notice, but it was okay, Sakura did.

* * *

NOW TIME FOR THE REVIEWERS AWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OH YEAH, OH YEAH , TURN THE BUTTER!!!!! 

Believe it or not, but this is my favourite part of the whole story making process and last time I got a WHOPPING 11 REVIEWS. To put that in prespective that's more than 1/3 of my total reviews. I love you guys. (sniff, sniff, I promised myself I wouldn't cry.) (I need a minute.) (takes minute)(Okay, I 'm fine now.) SO HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Most Love award goes to...**  
Hiei'scutegirl!!!!!!! - **You always give me so much love I need to return it 

The Person that Speaks the Most Truth award goes to...**  
Wrathchylde!!!!!!!! - **Hey, you just can't argue with this person.

The Can't Think of a Good Name for an Award award goes to... **  
Faucon!!!!!!!!! - **I'm sorry its 3:34am. Please don't shoot me. I'll give you an awesome award next chapter.

The Most Imporved award goes to...  
**inu's-girl-forever!!!!!!! - **Your Grammer is great now. Yah!! (Parties!)

The Shortest Review I've EVER Gotten award goes to...**  
SilverWolf073!!!!!! **- Its not the size of the review that counts, its what you do with it.

The Longest Review of the Chapter award goes to...  
**Hatake Naruto!!!!!!!! - **Isn't cool you followed the shortest one? I think so.

The Worst Grammer award goes to...  
**echmire!!!!!!!!! - **what? no captials again! don't worry its cool i like thesereviews they're awesome

The Funniest Review award goes to...  
**'Yoh'!!!!!!!!! - **Thank you for making me laugh. (I fell off my chair)

The Most Enthusiastic award goes to...  
**iluvkaiba!!!!!!!!!!! - **btw I love Kaiba too, but only as a friend.

The Most Impatient award goes to...  
**Kagami!!!!!!! - **If I were you I'd impatient too. (Gets down on knees) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

The Only Person that Likes the Awards Idea award goes to...**  
carrot** **stix!!!!!!!!!!!! - **I know, I love awards!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could get one!!!!!! (craves for an award) (but doesn't get one) (cries softy)

**Endnotes: **Oh yeah, 11 reviews!!!! Once again I'm sorry, but I think your tried of me saying that. (If you are skip the following sentence and if you aren't read the following sentence) I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, IM SORRY, I'M SORRY, ( takes a breathe) I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY... Hmmm... I don't know what to say. So, how about that local sports team they are doing good/bad (you have to pick ONE) aren't they? So, I have some good news if the next chapter isn't up in a week you get to come to my house and beat me with a board with a nail in it. Doesn't that sound fun? I don't think so. So, anyway now the regular stuff I say. Please review, I love reviews, hope you enjoyed the chapter, blah, blah, blah, blah. Oh Yeah, the COMMING NEXT CHAPTER (in dramatic vioce) thing. Sasuke actually gets introduced as a character. So that will be fun. (Oh crap, I forgot to say that in the regular stuff I say thing.) ttfn (that too)


End file.
